


Nightmare

by A_Lawliet



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Neil Perry (Dead Poets Society)/Original Character(s)





	Nightmare

Neil pov  
I didn’t know where I was. It looked like Welton but something felt off. The hallway where I stood was dimly lit and I couldn’t see where it ended.   
Suddenly I heard a scream, a girls scream. In front of me appeared my father holding someone by the arm.   
(y/n)!  
My father threw her away like you would a garbage bag towards him. He had held her so tightly by the arm that i could see his fingerprints on her pale arm. ‘Stay away from my son, you’ll never see him again!’ His voice echoed through the hallway. I tried to come closer, I tried to speak but I couldn’t. I tried to go to (y/n) to comfort her but I could only look down at her teary eyed face.   
My father’s stepped forwards towards (y/n) and flung his hand backwards, he suddenly was holding a knife, right before it connected with her neck, everything went blurry, then black…   
Then I woke up

Todd pov   
I woke up from a scream, I opened my eyes to see Neil sitting up in his bed, he looked scared to death. His eyes darted around the room as if to register where he was.   
‘Neil’, I said carefully.   
But before I could say anymore, Neil throws the blankets off of him and runs out of the room. I didn’t know if I should follow him but I think I already know where he is going. He often goes to her when something is wrong, that girl really has a hold on him. 

Neil pov   
I hurried towards her room, I was lucky that she could say here, being Mr Keatings daughter allowed in one of the extra rooms when you were here to visit your father.   
Without knocking I came into her bedroom and threw the door closed. 

Your POV   
A loud bang made you jump out of your dreamless sleep. You turned on your bedside lamp to see what was the cause of the loud noise. There stood Neil Perry, the boy you’ve had a crush on since day one.   
But why was he here? Why was he... crying?   
‘Neil?’ You asked, sitting up, ‘what’s wrong? What happened?’  
He looks at you with teary eyes and shakingly steps forward, when he reaches you he almost falls down on his knees next to your bed, but you catch him just in time and help him onto the edge of your bed. There he sits for minute, his face in the crook of your neck, he starts crying but you just wrap you arms around him as he does the same, pulling you close to him.   
After a while he stops and pulls back, he places his hands on both of your cheeks.   
‘(Y/N) you... you’d never leave me right?’ His voice was so quiet and sounded so... broken.   
You looked at him confused. ‘Neil, why are you asking me this all of a sudden?’ Neil told you about his nightmare, about what he dreamt his father did.   
‘Neil, I know your father can sometimes be scary but he’d never do anything that bad.’  
‘Can you promise me?’  
‘Promise What?’  
‘To never leave me.’ He says, still shaking a little. He drops his hands from your cheeks and goes to hold your hands.   
You smiled a little, ‘isn’t it obvious already that I would never leave you if you didn’t want me to?   
‘I-I just want to hear it okay.’  
You placed your forehead on his, ‘I promise that I’ll never ever leave you.’ For the first time since he got here tonight, he smiled his usual bright smile. ‘I love you’, he whispers.   
It takes you a second to register what he’d just told you, ‘I love you too’, you told him.   
Without warning, he leans forwards and captures your lips with his. You didn’t mind though, you kissed him back just as fast. Your hands quickly found their way into Neil’s messy hair and his found their way back around you waist as he pulled you as close as he possibly could.   
After a few minutes you both had to pull away for air, Neil asked, ‘can- I... maybe stay with you tonight? I just really want to hold you right now’ he sounded a little embarrassed to ask it but you only smiled while stroking his cheek, ‘of course you can.’  
He kissed you one last him before pulling you down with him. He held you in his embrace as he pulled the blankets over the both of you. You both fell asleep like that.


End file.
